


Carry Me Through the Night

by Tired_Siren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Siren/pseuds/Tired_Siren
Summary: After Lori's death, Brett is the sole survivor of Satomi's once grand pack. He gets adopted into Scott's pack, but Monroe is sore over his escape. She will do anything to take Brett down. He just may be the first step to dismantling the McCall pack.





	Carry Me Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the fans who felt cheated by Brett's Death](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+fans+who+felt+cheated+by+Brett%27s+Death).



> Please comment, constructive criticism is welcome, better writing is better content.

The earth around me is damp. The moon is high above. Blood flows from the abrasions on my skin, I wish for the end. Then I see it, a dark shadowy figure with glowing eyes. "Stay back you beast," I spit out. It keeps coming closer and closer. Claws extend towards me. I shield my self using my arms. "Please, I don't want to go out like this. I don't want to die," I whispered faintly. A few tears well up in my eyes. I brace myself for the end. A warm touch greets my cheek. "Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." I shake in fear. Suddenly I am hoisted into the air. I use what energy I have left to try and thrash out of his grip, but it is no use. "Stop, I am trying to save you, alright." He said. Lies, lies, all useless lies, Monroe had said to be careful of the wolves. She knew that they were deceitful and dangerous, but I never thought that they would be so human-like. He tightens his hold on me and begins to run. The loss of blood is getting to me, I can barely move. I feel my brain begin to shut down as I fade in and out of consciousness. 

I wake up in darkness. The air is stagnant and the ground is rough and frigid. There is no sound besides the droning of the wind and rain outside. "Hello?" I call out, "Is anyone here? I get up to my feet. Turning myself around to search out even a sliver of light. "This must be hell," I say under my breath. I feel off balance and my body waivers. I tumble to the ground catching myself last minute. A yawn of disuse creaks out from somewhere in the dark. It sends an unpleasant shiver up my back. I can feel my heart pound against my ribs. The sound of rapid footsteps nears me. I try and scoot away from the sound as if I'll be able to escape it. "Hey, hey it's okay. I only want to help you." the warm voice pools in my ears. I pull my knees up to my chest. "I don't understand, you're one of them." I say, "You must have just brought me here to kill me. Make an example out of a human." There is a click and then a bright light. I blink rapidly to adjust my eyes. Before me, I see the source of the light is a camping lantern, and next to that is a boy with dark scruffy hair. He looks weary. "Last time I checked I look pretty human." He said. I relaxed. "In the woods though you, your eyes. They glowed." He guided my hand to his nose. "Does that feel ridged?" he asked. I shook my head. Then he took my other hand and ran it against the top of his ear, "Does that feel pointed?" Again, I shook my head. He brought both of my hands in front of me, then set his in them, "Do those look like claws?" I felt relieved. "I am not a monster," he said gently.


End file.
